CHIBI
by TyKa-Forever
Summary: What did Tyson do? Why does it have something to do with the bladebreakers and chibi's? TyKa RaMa


**TKF: This is my second, fic so please enjoy. **

**BR: We hope you like it. **

**Dedicated to: Anyone who helped me**

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Was it a dream?

(Normal Pov)

Tyson was awake and it was five o' clock, he was bored so he decided to practise. Little did he know crimson eyes were watching him from a bush, the crimson eyed blader otherwise known as Kai was very suspicious.

Tyson the person that slept in every day was awake, and was practising! Tyson being the person he is got hungry, so he stood up and went to get something to eat.

Kai of course followed him, Kai didn't know why he was following Tyson but he did it anyway. As Tyson walked into the kitchen he saw Kenny's laptop Dizzi open, he didn't know what it was but something drew him to the laptop.

Kai was also drawn to it but made sure he stayed where he was, so Tyson couldn't see him. Tyson walked to the laptop slowly and cautiously, the screen was glowing bright blue. Tyson looked at it; it was open at a page in a foreign language.

Tyson looked around for Kenny, but Kenny was nowhere to be seen. Tyson stared at the screen; there was something not right about the website he was on. Something glowed bright blue in his pocket, it was Dragoon. Tyson saw something red glow behind him, he turned around and saw Kai with his red glowing beyblade.

"What the heck is going on?" Tyson asked Kai,

"How should I know? You're the one who came in here Tyson, I don't know what you did but you did something." Kai said,

"I didn't do anything." Tyson said,

"Well if you didn't do anything, what's happening?" Kai asked, a vicious wind started to blow. Kai and Tyson looked at each other but before they could say anything their beyblades glowed

then Dragoon and Dranzer came out.

"What should we do?" Tyson shouted to Kai, the wind was getting worse so they could barely hear each other.

"I don't know." Kai shouted back, the wind was very strong so Tyson and Kai had to fight to stay on the ground. The wind was howling at Tyson and Kai and they didn't know what to do, Kai then shouted,

"Take my hand Tyson!" Tyson looked shocked at this,

"What why!" He asked blushing,

"Cause if you don't you'll get blown over." It was true Tyson hadn't been asleep yet, and was very weak. Kai had, had two hours sleep which was enough for him; he grabbed Tyson's hand forcefully. A little to forcefully which made Tyson drop Dragoon which was in Tyson's other hand,

"DRAGOON!" Tyson shouted pulling his hand away from Kai's strong grip; the wind was getting worse if it was possible. Tyson fell on the floor hard, right next to his beyblade. He grabbed his blade and stood up, which was very hard for him because the wind was so bad.

Dragoon and Dranzer had long ago gone back into their blades, but Tyson and Kai were to busy trying to save themselves to notice. There was a loud crash, Kai and Tyson looked up the roof had been torn off.

Tyson looked at his beyblade then at the laptop, he started walking as fast as the wind would let him. Kai on the other hand didn't have a clue what Tyson was doing and thought he was crazy.

"Tyson, you're going to near the tornado thing it'll kill you!" Kai shouted, Tyson looked at Kai, and shouted.

"Kai, I need to do this." And with that he kept on walking getting dangerously near the tornado thing, he was almost at the laptop. He was amazed the laptop wasn't being blown around by the wind; it was staying perfectly still and hadn't moved since

Tyson had looked at it. Tyson looked at the foreign page still up,

_I don't know why, but I know what to do to stop this tornado. _He thought, he went as close as he could to the laptop.

"Tyson this is crazy it's coming closer, don't worry about the laptop move out of the way!" Kai shouted, Tyson choose to ignore him. He had to do this if he didn't he knew something bad would happen, so he highlighted everything then right clicked and pressed translate.

1%

20%

_Hurry up, hurry up. _Tyson thought.

60%

_Quick!_

90%

_Come on!_

100%

_Finally._ Tyson looked at the translated page; Kai was now standing right next to him.

"There is a legend of four sacred spirits, Dragon of wind, phoenix of fire, turtle of water, and tiger of lightning. These sacred beasts will look after their masters forever, but what will happen tomorrow will change the bitbeasts and their masters forever." Tyson said loudly enough for Kai to hear,

"Is there anymore?" Kai asked,

"Yes." Tyson said,

"Read it then."

"Ok, Dragon of wind, Phoenix of fire, Turtle of water, and Tiger of lightning will come together forever; they will be friends as will their masters. But something will happen and you might not stay friends, or you might."

"Is there anything else?" Kai asked dreading the answer, Tyson nodded.

"Dominus facile turranus chibivus." Tyson said, Kai was very confused because the wind was slowing down. Kai and Tyson looked at each other, both thinking the same thing.

_What's going to happen next?_

The ground started shaking, and the wind started blowing again but this time the wind cut you every time it made contact with your skin. Tyson started screaming out in a lot of pain,

"What's wrong?" Kai asked, but he already knew the answer. Kai waited to be sliced but he wasn't, it was getting worse for Tyson he was getting slit everywhere. Tyson was bleeding badly; he took out his blade and said.

"Sorry I let you down Dragoon." He let go of the blade, the blade was about to go into the tornado when Kai caught it.

"What do you think your doing Tyson?" Kai asked, walking closer to the now collapsed Tyson on the floor.

"Dying." Tyson said shortly, Kai bent down and held out his hand, Tyson glanced over Kai's shoulder and saw the tornado coming towards them. He pushed Kai out of the way just in time, the tornado hit him.

He screamed out in pain, Kai ran and pulled him out of the tornado quickly. Tyson was panting very hard, had a lot of cuts and bruises and was bleeding terribly. He was also trying very hard to stay conscious, Kai had to do something or Tyson would bleed to death.

_I have to save Tyson, but how? _Kai looked around the room and saw nothing he could use.

_My scarf, it's the only thing. I do like my scarf but I like Tyson more I have to do this._

Kai took of his scarf and wrapped it around Tyson's worst wound.

"Kai it's your s-" Tyson started, but Kai silenced him.

"Rest Tyson, you need it." Kai helped Tyson get up, but then the tornado came and Tyson was slung against the wall. Kai was about to run to Tyson when the tornado got in his way and slung him against the wall, and with that everything went black for both Tyson and Kai.

Tyson was whimpering in his sleep, Kai heard him and woke up, then he realised he was in his room.

_Why am I here? _He asked himself, then he remembered Tyson. He ran over to Tyson, Tyson was tossing and turning in his sleep. He was also panting and sweating, Kai looked at Tyson with concern in his eyes. Kai heard Tyson say something.

"No please, I'll do better next time, please don't do this to me." Kai looked at Tyson a little confused,

_What does he mean don't do this to him? _Kai thought, Tyson sat up he was amazed to see Kai staring at him. Tyson hid his face with his bangs, hot tears run down his checks. He didn't want to look at Kai so he jumped out of bed, grabbed his clothes and ran. Kai watched, something was wrong with Tyson. Tyson would never run away from Kai,

_Maybe Tyson's had a bad past like me, or maybe his hungry. _Kai thought, so he decided to go down stairs.

_I need to talk to Tyson but it is going to be hard if Tyson won't even look at me._

Where Tyson is

_Why the hell did I just run away from Kai? He could have helped me, and what do I do run away. Now he will never like me._ Tyson felt the hot tears stream down his face again but he didn't care, he just wanted to be left alone to die.

The Kitchen

Ray, Kenny and Kai were all sitting at the table waiting for Tyson and Max. Ray was very worried about Max, but not as worried as Kai was with Tyson, Kenny was worried about both of them.

Kai had, had enough he stood up and ran upstairs. He then walked into Tyson's room, Tyson was on the bed pretending to be asleep, but Kai thought he was asleep so he was about to leave when.

"You're just going to leave me like the rest of them aren't you?" Tyson asked, Kai was about to say something but found he couldn't. Tyson's bangs were covering his face and his voice was shaking, Tyson finally looked at Kai, he had been crying. Before Kai thought what he was doing he hugged Tyson, Tyson was amazed at this and hugged closer to Kai, but not before thinking.

_Maybe he does like me after all._

Max's room

Ray ran into Max's room, he was very worried. He saw a lump in the bed indicating Max was still in bed, but the lump was too small to be Max. Ray dreading what he was about to find pulled back the cover to find a chibi Max.

"RAY!" The chibi Max said jumping of the bed and cuddling Ray.

"GUY'S COME QUICK MAX IS A CHIBI!"

----------------------------------

**TKF: Soz I always do cliff hangers, don't know why. Plz R&R. The next chapter will be up soon.**

**Preview to chapter 2:**

Kenny ran into Max's room shortly followed by Tyson and Kai, Ray was hugging the chibi Max. The chibi Max wore the same thing as always, except they were much too big for him.

"So you do like Max." Kenny asked.

TKF: I'm only going to update if i get over 5 reviews


End file.
